


Sea Driven and Exhausted

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: Billdip week 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Merman Dipper, Siren Bill, Siren song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: Mermaid x Siren auDipper Pines searches for his mate as he sings alone below the moon... It's his fifth year, but it's also the year he finally finds what he's looking for. Even if... it isn't what he would have expected, it shouldn't even be possible, but- He's not alone anymore.A/N: I... think I'll add more to this later, at least in Bill's POV if nothing else. Also, this summary sucks XD Billdip week day 1 convinced me it was TIME to submit this... so here ya go!





	Sea Driven and Exhausted

The full moon hung in the sky, a great beacon to the creatures of the forbidden, treacherous depths. It would be the last full moon of the spring season, the last chance for another year to find one’s mate. The waters far above and below were filled with color and song, joy and longing. 

It was Dipper’s fifth year looking for his mate, everyone else his age found theirs on their first or second… and he had long accepted that he may not have a soulmate after all, what chance could he have of finding his after all this time? He only went to appease his sister, and to show he wasn’t letting it defeat him, the knowledge that he was alone yet again. And for the small part of him that still clung to the hope… Peering up after the moon, Dipper let himself believe tonight, but he meant what he’d told Mabel… for better or worse, this was to be his last search, whatever came of it, consequence or cause for celebration. It was a blue moon after all, not even his uncles had witnessed a blue moon… if there was ever a time more perfect for him to find the other half of his song, it would be tonight more than any other.

The night air reverberated with song as the night grew long. Voices clamouring and calling for each other, one that mirrored their own. He’d heard when he found his mate, it would feel like a pull, a current that would pull them together and bind them, unify them. You were supposed to feel complete, but he would never know that… still, he sang, his voice a mix of highs and lows, and whirring notes that haunted and enchanted the listener. It was disquieting he’d heard from some and beautiful from others when they thought he wouldn’t hear their whispers.  _ Different. _

Dipper didn’t care how it sounded if it couldn't even help him find a mate. It was useless noise… just another thing that set him apart from the others in his pod because… it wasn’t the voice of a merperson, it was too echoey, too intimidating and strong… And it didn’t suit him, at least he didn’t think so. If it had, then he wouldn’t have any trouble finding a mate without harmonizing… but Dipper… Dipper wasn’t confident, wasn’t strong or intimidating… he was timid, awkward and clumsy. 

He was also the last one left singing, everyone had left by now.  _ Again. _

Alone, the last one left at the rockbed, the last left to search for his mate. He choked back a sob as he fought to keep singing amidst the tear tracks that blurred his vision and burned behind his eyes before they hit the water. He’d chosen to sing above the water so his voice could be heard more clearly and view the stars that marked his brow… to be closer to them and the moon because he could use all the help and luck they could provide. His song grew anguished as he despaired. He was ready to sink back below and bury himself in the sand, to hide his pain, his shame… and then he heard it.

It was quiet, faded and it left him at a loss for words as it dipped and ebbed. It seemed to mock him, echoing like a lost memory. Was that what he sounded like to the others? His own call faltered for the first time when he thought he heard it draw closer, but he didn’t dare stop completely, even for breath. then realizing with a pause, just how far the other was. He stopped now and then to continue the song and strained to listen for the direction of the other as minutes seemed to turn into hours, until he was _ right there _ .

He’d finally made it, and he released the song, falling silent abruptly at the sight he was greeted by. 

Bright, golden scales, harsh spikes and cruel spines were all he could see at first, and they alone set  him on edge. Their owner was a gorgeous blonde with a bronzed complexion. He sang with his eyes closed, oblivious to the merman’s presence, arm outstretched in a beckoning gesture, calling, beautiful and commanding. It seemed too… perfect. That was when it clicked. 

His mate…  _ was a siren _ , and not just any siren either, this one possessed an air of arrogance, power, and strength. The other would sooner attack him than accept him as his mate, possibly to the death… not that Dipper would last long against him. Muscle rippled as the other’s strong tail kept him in place, and though they were sheathed, Dipper knew he possessed claws as well… as if his sharpened fins weren’t capable of enough damage. Sirens were violent among their own kin, but especially so around merfolk like him. The other must have noticed him because when he opened his eyes, he was staring right at him with a smug smile. This was it, this was when his mate rejected him, he found out this was some sort of mistake, or he  _ died _ .

He braced himself for the worst. The other surveyed him with a critical eye, as if they could see right through him. “I- I…” Dipper made a move to explain himself, to fill the silence, anything really, but the other cleared his throat and he flinched. The other didn’t seem to notice his fear, or chose to ignore it, opting instead to cup the brunette's chin, turning his head before dropping it to swim circles around him. The blonde siren hummed as he did so, until Dipper felt more like an object on display than a person. 

“Yes, you’ll do nicely.” 

“F-for w-what?” Dipper’s breath hitched and was utterly silenced when the blonde nuzzled his cheek, his neck. He was warm and it felt nice, Dipper found himself relaxing under the tenderness. His tail wound around the other’s as he embraced this siren that was his mate. His mate accepted him. He’d found his mate and he was  _ beautiful! _

The other didn't seem to approve of this gesture, pulling away to scrutinize the other. He sang, just a few minor notes, it was an older mersong, but Dipper knew it well enough that he picked up on it quickly, singing it back. The other watched his face, his eyes, his fins and his lips… no,  _ his teeth. _

Dipper’s eyes widened and his fears arose once more.  _ He didn’t know _ … or at least,  _ hadn’t _ known…

“You aren’t a siren…” The blonde shook his head, almost embarrased. “ _ A merman _ .” he concluded in a soft whisper, before he looked to the other once more, “You’re a merman?”, he narrowed his eyes and bit his lip at the knowledge, but he seemed to want Dipper to confirm his suspicion.

“Y-yes… I- I’m sorry, I don’t… I thought you knew.”

“It’s fine, it’s just… interesting. We’ve been isolated for so long you’d think this kind of pairing would be impossible….” He began to notice other differences too now. “I can still work with this.” 

“W-what do you mean?”

“Kid, you’re looking at the next chief of the sirens… and now? You’re bound to me. Funny how small the world is, isn’t it?” and then, of all things, he had the audacity to grin.   
Dipper wasn’t sure if he was better off without meeting this individual, but he did know he was going to regret anything and everything that came afterwards. Regardless, the other pulled him forward toward what he hoped was civilization, and he followed. He would have to blame it on his lack of sleep, he was sure the sun had risen hours ago. Besides, he’d have to be out of his mind to follow this strange  _ siren _ of all things, to a place that screamed  _ no possible escape _ for him, but… He found he couldn't think of a solid reason to object as he was lead into the unknown.  


End file.
